Kejutan untuk Yaya!
by Vanilla Blue12
Summary: Kejutan ini lebih manis dari cupcake favoriteku! Dedicated for #HBDOurGravityQueen Prompt : Strawberry Cupcake.


**Kejutan untuk Yaya!  
**

 **Disclaimers : ©BoBoiBoy Animonsta Studio.**

 **Story © Vanilla Blue12. Collab With © Nattfrei.**

 **Genre : Friendship .**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo dimana-mana, OOC, EBI tidak sesuai, dan segala kekurangan dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Summary : Kejutan ini lebih manis, dari rasa cupcake favoriteku! Dedicated** **for #HBDOurGravityQueen**

 **Prompt : Strawberry cupcake.**

•

•

 _ **~Enjoy reading.**_

Gopal, berhenti makan cupcakenya! Kita sudah sepakat untuk membiarkan Yaya saja yang memakannya. Apa kau lupa?!" Ying menarik paksa tangan pria gempal yang berusaha mengambil beberapa buah cupcake ditangannya.

"Tapi Ying..., cupcakenya sangat enak. Aku tak tahan...," Ucap Gopal masih berusaha. Namun tak didengarkan oleh sahabat perempuannya yang terkenal super cerewet. Ia menggenggam tangan ying, melepasnya menjauh darinya dan langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa, membawa beberapa cupcake yang masih tersisa. Menyadari itu Ying menyusul mengejar Gopal yang sudah lumayan jauh dengan kekuatan manipulasi waktu miliknya.

"Berhenti kataku!"

"Kyaaa,"

Yaya tertawa kecil melihat dua sahabatnya tadi. Bagi Yaya, tak masalah jika cupcake cokelat dengan krim dan buah strawberry di atasnya itu dimakan oleh Gopal. Toh, ia tidak akan habis jika memakan itu semua.

"Biarkan saja dua anak itu, Yaya. Ini, special hot chocolate," Tok Aba menyodorkan segelas coklat panas buatannya ke gadis berkerudung merah jambu.

Bau khas minuman itu menyerbu penciumannya, "Terima kasih, Tok Aba," gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan tanganya mulai menggenggam gelas pemberian Tok Aba dan mengangkatnya sehingga bersentuhan dengan bibir. Yaya meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau daritadi haus?!"ujar Tok Aba setelah sadar dari ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Hehehe, maaf Tok Aba. Yaya tak mau merepotkan lagi," Yaya tersenyum kikuk. Seraya tertunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam.

"Merepotkan apanya ? Pesta kejutan ini murni keinginan kami untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunmu," Fang angkat bicara. Entah sejak kapan pemuda pengendali bayang itu sudah berada di antara Tok Aba dan Yaya.

Tok aba tersentak sampai terjungklang ke belakang karna ulah fang yang muncul secara tiba tiba.

"Oi! Terkejut Atok...," ucap tok aba yang sudah berdiri berpegangan pada meja kedai.

Sedangkan fang tersenyum tanpa dosa yang ditunjukan kepada sang kakek.

"Eh? Maaf Tok,"

"Yaya! Kemarilah, kami punya hadiah untukmu," Terdengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Yaya otomatis menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

Terlihat 3 pemuda dengan paras serupa berdiri berjajar menatap yaya. 2 diantaranya tersenyum, kecuali 1. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Halilintar? Pemuda serba merah-hitam itu memang jarang menaikkan otot wajahnya. Berusaha untuk sok cool dimanapun ia berada. Haha.

"Kenapa kau harus berpecah segala?" Tanya yaya heran melihat tiga pecahan Boboiboy.

Taufan menjawab dengan riang, " Biar hadiahnya banyak!"

Yaya facepalm.

Sebenarnya ucapan selamat dan doa saja sudah cukup bagi pengendali gravitasi ini, tapi ternyata sahabat-sahabatnya adalah orang-orang yang ingin 'repot'. Yaya jadi ingat kembali bagaimana dengan semangatnya, Ying, Gopal, Fang dan Boboiboy menceritakan semua persiapan kejutan secara bergantian.

*flashback*

Pagi itu terasa begitu dingin. disebuah kedai cokelat yang berada disekitar taman. Nampak keempat remaja yang sedang mendiskusikan suatu hal.

"Bagaimana untuk pesta kejutan hari ini? Apa kalian ada saran?" Boboiboy terdiam dengan jari telunjuk diatas dagunya seolah berpikir. Sudah kali ketiga sahabat perempuannya itu menanyakan hal yang sama kepada ia dan kedua sahabatnya. Namun sampai saat ini belum ada juga ide yang terlintas di benak mereka. Boboiboy berfikir kejutan apa yang sekiranya cocok ia berikan untuk Yaya di hari jadinya ini.

Fang mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke meja kedai. Jujur saja ia bosan dengan suasana seperti ini, "Bagaimana jika kita memberinya sebuah kue, bukannya di kedai atokmu itu ada kue tart yaa?" Fang memberi saran seraya bertanya. Matanya tergerak menatap kue coklat yang tertata rapih di sebuah lemari kaca kedai tersebut.

Boboiboy mengangguk antusias. seketika senyum cerah terlihat jelas diwajahnya, menurutnya perkataan Fang ada benarnya juga.

"Yaa benar juga kurasa ada baiknya jika kita mencoba saran Fang."

Gopal yang sedang tadi asik memainkan game di handphonenya mulai membuka suara setelah ia mendengar tutur kata Boboiboy. " Aku sih bagaimana kalian saja, jika kalian setuju. Aku pun setuju" Katanya dengan cengiran lebar, lalu kembali fokus pada game di handphonenya.

Boboiboy dan Fang menatap datar Gopal, yang benar saja Ying itu sedang meminta saran, namun jawaban pemuda bertubuh gempal itu benar-benar membuat orang yang mendengarnya ingin melemparinya dengan berbagai macam barang yang berada disekitar mereka. Satu hal yang mereka sadari terkadang Gopal memang seperti orang yang tidak memiliki pendirian.

Fang melirik Ying dengan ekor matanya. Gadis berwajah oriental itu nampak terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Fang yakin ada hal yang ingin gadis ini sampaikan, namun ia masih mempertimbangkannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Ying?" Tanya Fang akhirnya. Setelah sekian lama hanya menatap sang gadis.

Ying menoleh menatap Boboiboy dan Fang secara bergantian. "Mm ku pikir bagaimana jika kita membuatnya bersama, bukankah itu akan menjadi lebih istimewa dan berkesan?" Saran Ying, mengungkapkan hal yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan.

Sejenak keheningan kembali melanda keempat remaja tersebut, masing-masing dari mereka mempertimbangkan saran yang Ying berikan. Berbeda dengan pemuda gempal yang fokusnya sama sekali belum teralih dari gamenya.

 _'Membuat sendiri? Aku sedikit ragu-'_

 _'Yang benar saja itu sangat merepotkan!'_

"Ying benar! Lebih baik kalian membuatnya bersama. Karena kue-kue ini telah dipesan seseorang." Sahut ochobot seraya memasukkan satu persatu kue tersebut kedalam sebuah kotak.

"Eh.. Kau serius ochobot?" Boboiboy terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, sejak tadi pagi ia menjaga kedai ini. Tidak ada satupun orang yang datang untuk memesan kue sebanyak itu.

"Kau kira aku berbohong." ochobot membalas singkat. Ia masih tampak sibuk menata dan membungkus kue pesanan seseorang tak dikenal itu.

Ying mengentikkan jarinya, mendapat sebuah ide cerdas. Gadis berwajah oriental itu tersenyum puas menatap tiga orang pemuda dihadapanya yang kini menatapnya terkejut.

"Nah kan ochobot saja bilang tidak ada. Jadi tunggu apalagi?" Kata Ying dengan antusias. Fang menatap sebal Ying, yang benar saja membuat kue sendiri itu sangat merepotkan, berbeda halnya dengan Boboiboy yang hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya, bingung.

Fang hendak protes namun Gopal sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Ide bagus Ying aku setuju buat dirumahku yaa!" Seru Gopal dengan penuh semangat, jika sudah berhubungan dengan makanan pemuda itu pasti berubah menjadi sangat bersemangat.

Fang memandang Gopal penuh kekesalan.

"Membuat sendiri? Itu sangat merepotkan, lebih baik beli jadi saja." Guman Fang belum sependapat dengan Ying dan Gopal.

Ying menatap kesal Fang "Itu hanya berlaku untuk yang mau saja. Jika tidak mau, pulang saja sana." Sahut Ying sekenanya, ia tidak perduli jika Fang akan marah atau kesal padanya. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Boboiboy?" Lanjut Ying menatap Boboiboy penuh tanya.

"Ayolah Boboiboy, kapan lagi kita bisa memasak bersama seperti ini." Bujuk Gopal seraya merangkul bahu Boboiboy.

Boboiboy Menghela nafas pasrah mengiyakan ajakan Gopal. "Ya baiklah.. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba." ia pun menyetujui saran Ying.

Kini ketiga remaja itu saling menatap Fang. Fang yang menjadi pusat perhatian ketiga sahabatnya, hanya memutar mata bosan. Jika sudah begini ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi, "Yaa.. Yaa baiklah untuk kali ini aku ikut.." Katanya mengalah, karna tidak mungkin jika ia tetap mempertahankan opininya. Fang terlalu lelah untuk beradu debat dengan Ying, sekarang.

Ying tersenyum senang ia pun segera mengeluarkan sebuah memo lengkap dengan sebuah pulpen kuning dari sakunya.

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang saja. Aku akan mengecek bahan-bahan yang harus dibeli." Iris safirnya menatap dengan teliti setiap tulisan yang tercetak diatas memo tersebut, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mencatat barang yang sekiranya di perlukan untuk pembuatan kue.

Ying menegakan kepala, menutup memonya dan kembali menatap ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup aku akan berbelanja. Dan salah satu dari kalian harus menemaniku?" Kata Ying tegas, tidak ingin menerima penolakan.

Gopal beranjak berdiri dari kursi kedai "Heheh.. Lebih baik aku mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk memasaknya dulu ya. Ayo Boboiboy, ku tunggu dirumahku yaa.." Gopal segera menarik Boboiboy pergi meninggalkan kedai.

"Ck, sial! Kau gopal." Fang mendengus kesal, ia sebal karena telah tertipu oleh kelicikan sahabat gempalnya itu.

Ying memandang Fang sekilas, ia juga kesal kenapa harus ditemani oleh orang menyebalkan seperti Fang.

"Cepatlah. Kenapa kau masih diam saja!" Ying tersentak ketika Fang membentaknya tanpa alasan.

 _'Cih. Liat saja dia memang menyebalkan._ ' Gerutu Ying seraya menyusul Fang yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

20 menit berlalu, saat ini Fang dan Ying sudah sampai di rumah Gopal dengan membawa beberapa plastik besar yang berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat cupcake.

"Kalian sudah datang. Cepat sekali," Sapa Boboiboy saat melihat kemunculan Ying dan Fang dari balik pintu dapur.

Ying mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi didepan meja makan. Gadis itu nampak kelelahan setelah berkeliling supermarket mencari barang-barang yang ia butuhkan.

"Bahkan itu lebih lama, kalau saja di supermarket itu barangnya lengkap. Aku tidak akan selama ini."

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk-angguk, ia pun segera memberikan 2 gelas minuman dingin kepada Fang dan Ying.

"Minum dulu, kalian pasti lelah." Ying menerima dengan senyum manis.

"Terimakasih," Ucap Fang tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa menit setelah beristirahat sejenak, Ying pun mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue.

Jam menunjukan pukul 11.30 pagi, itu berarti masih ada waktu sekitar 2-3 jam lagi untuk membuat kue dan mereka harus benar-benar bisa memanfaatkan waktu itu.

"Kita mulai sekarang saja, Boboiboy kau dan Gopal yang menimbang bahannya, sesuai ukuran yaa. Biar aku yang mencampur semua bahannya, dan Fang kau yang membantuku menuangkan bahan yang ku perlukan." Jelas Ying memberikan tugas kepada ketiga pemuda itu, ketiganya pun mengangguk mengerti dan segera bergegas menjalankan hal yang sudah Ying jelaskan.

"Fang tolong ambilkan aku tepung," Fang yang sedang berdiri didepan meja makan tempat semua bahan-bahan di letakkan segera menyodorkan semangkuk tepung kepada Ying.

Ying nampak sedang sibuk mengaduk adonan cupcake di bantu dengan Fang disampingnya. Sementara Boboiboy yang sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, hanya berdiam diri memperhatikan kedua remaja tersebut. Berbeda dengan Gopal yang diam-diam memperhatikan Boboiboy dan Fang secara bergantian, Ia tertawa perlahan saat membayangkan ide jahilnya.

Suasana yang tadinya hening menjadi ramai seketika karena ulah jahil pemuda bertubuh gempal.

"Kena kau, liatlah wajahmu sekarang Boboiboy," Gopal tertawa geli setelah berhasil menempelkan tepung di wajah Boboiboy.

"Ish, kau ini ingin mau menantangku! Mari lah sini." Balas Boboiboy, pemuda itu mulai mengambil segenggam tepung lalu berlari mengejar sahabat gempalnya itu.

Ying merasa sangat terganggu dengan aksi kejar - kejaran antara Boboiboy dan gopal, "Kalian berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil. Ini bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu." Bagaikan berbicara dengan angin, ucapan Ying sama sekali tidak mereka hiraukan. Bahkan keduanya sudah mulai melempar benda-benda yang hampir membuat Ying ingin memaki keduanya.

"Fang kau kena, hahah sekarang wajahmu mirip dengan Boboiboy." kata Gopal setelah berhasil mengenai Fang. Ia merasa sangat puas karena sebenarnya target utama kejahilannya itu adalah Fang.

Fang terdiam sejenak meliat tingkah kedua sahabatnya. Namun entah terkena setan apa, pemuda bersurai raven itu ikut melakukan aksi jahil bersama kedua sahabatnya, dengan saling memeperkan tepung. Ying speechless melihat Fang yang berubah 180 derajat dari yang ia kenal. Ying hanya tidak menyangka ternyata Fang dapat terpengaruh ikut melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Fang, kenapa kau menjadi seperti meraka? Tugasmu itu membantuku." Ujar Ying mengingatkan, Fang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku bosan dengan suasana yang seperti tadi. Dan ku pikir ini lumayan seru." Jujur Fang tersenyum tipis, dengan wajah yang di penuhi oleh goresan tepung.

"Bagus Fang, hmm sepertinya ada seseorang yang belum kena tepung ya." Ujar Boboiboy matanya melirik ke arah Ying, Ying yang mengerti maksud tatapan Boboiboy mulai berhati-hati, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan menjadi target kejahilan mereka selanjutnya.

"Ying mau aku bantu?" Fang menawarkan bantuan, ia tersenyum lebar saat berjalan menghampiri Ying.

Ying mengacungkan sebuah pisau roti tepat didepan Fang.

"Tidak, stop! Berani kau mendekat atau benda ini akan melayang." Ancam Ying dengan tatapan tajam.

Bukannya takut Fang justru malah semakin mendekat.

"Kau mau mengancamku, maaf saja tapi aku tidak takut ancamanmu." Ia tertawa geli melihat ekspresi terkejut Ying.

Boboiboy dan Gopal masih saling kejar-mengejar, tidak lupa dengan krim yang sudah mereka genggam dengan erat. Boboiboy sudah bersiap untuk melepar krim ke wajah Gopal, namun dengan cepat Gopal segera menghindar dari lemparan krim itu lalu krim tersebut terlempar tepat mengenai Ying.

Sesaat semuanya terdiam, "Hehehh maaf Ying salah sasaran." Ying menatap tajam para sahabatnya, bahkan mereka merasa jika tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin mereka sudah jatuh tergeletak sekarang.

"Boboiboy! Sudah ku bilang jangan jadikan itu untuk permainan!" Ujar Ying setengah berteriak, bahkan wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Sepertinya Ying sudah benar-benar marah sekarang, ia pun mulai mengambil adonan telur yang masih tersisa.

"Sepertinya kalian memang benar-benar ingin merasakan ini." Dengan cepat Ying segera melempari ketiga sahabatnya dengan krim yang telah bercampur dengan adonan telur. Kejar-kejaran pun kembali terjadi namun kita bedanya Ying ikut dalam permainan yang ia anggap bodoh.

Rasanya Ying belum tenang jika belum berhasil membalas sahabatnyaa dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ying kau curang. Kami main tepung kau dengan seenaknya mereka telur, ini tidak adil." Keluh Gopal seraya membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena banyak lemparan telur oleh Ying.

Ying tidak menghiraukan keluhan Gopal.

"Aku tidak perduli, sudah cepat kau bersihkan saja dapurmu ini. Cupcakenya sudah hampir jadi." Ujar Ying yang masih tetap fokus menghias cupcake dengan krim strawberry tersebut.

Sementara Boboiboy dan Fang, kedua remaja itu membantu Gopal membersihkan dapurnya yang sudah sangat berantakan dengan tepung serta krim yang memenuhi lantai.

 _flashback end_

"Kau suka Yaya?" Iris biru itu berbinar, menunggu jawaban sang pengendali gravitasi.

"T-tentu saja Taufan. Terima kasih ya," dan Yaya tak kuasa untuk tak meng'iya'kannya.

Apa sebenarnya yang diberikan Taufan?

"Aku ingat kalau keranjang biskuitmu pernah hilang, jadi aku belikan yang baru hehe,"

Yaya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Yah... bagaimanapun juga itu adalah hadiah.

"Bagaimana dengan hadiahku?" Kali ini iris emas. Ia tersenyum hangat.

"Aku juga menyukainya, terima kasih Gempa,"

"Sama-sama,"

Hadiah dari Gempa tak lain tak bukan adalah gelang berwarna senada dengan warna matanya dengan berhiaskan biskuit.

"Tak mungkin kalau kau tak menyukai hadiahku," iris merah darah berkacak pinggang.

"Ya... terima kasih," Sebuah kerudung baru untuk Yaya. Halilintar tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, apa itu berarti hadiah yang aku berikan tidak kau suka Yaya?" Gopal berteriak dari belakang. Posisi Yaya dan pecahan Boboiboy memang daritadi memunggungi kedai.

"Memangnya kau bawa hadiah apa, Gopal? Tanganmu kosong sejak pesta kejutan dimulai dan hanya ada bekas krim disana,"

Stab. Stab.

Pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang dilontarkan Fang seolah menusuk tepat ke hati Gopal.

Lalu semuanya tertawa. Sore itu kedai Tok Aba lebih hidup dari biasanya.

Dan Yaya sangat bersyukur karena mendapat kejutan terindah di hari ulang tahunnya, dari para sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Epilog

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Ochobot?" Yaya sadar cyborg kuning itu tak keliahatan daritadi.

"Ah yaa ochobot, dia sedang membersihkan rumah atok." Balas Taufan teringat akan mengilangannya robot kuning itu sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

Yaya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kasihannya dia seharusnya dia aja disini sekarang." Yaya sedikit menyesal karena ochobot tidak bisa hadir dan berkumpul bersama ia dan sahabatnya.

Seandainya robot bisa menangis, Yaya yakin ochobot pasti sudah menangis sekarang.

 **Fin! Tamat dengan singkatnyaa.**

 **Haii, XD jumpa lagi dengan saya Vanilla dan Kak Frei, kami disini hadir dengan Fanfic yang berbeda. Yaa fic ini untuk event ultahnya Yaya.**

 **Maaf yaa kalo alurnya cepet dan terkesan ngebut, ini sebenernya niatnya emang pengennya singkat sih. Jadi maaf kalo terkesan aneh atau apa.**

 **Okee sekian dari kami, sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic berikutnyaa.**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Vanilla Blue12 & Nattfrei.**


End file.
